


Infection

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chest infections, DO NOT COPY, Flash Fic, Hospitals, Loki is an ass, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: After getting the arc reactor, Tony started getting sick easily. He does his best to stay well but he can't fight everything. One bad fight with Loki and things start going downhill quickly.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. N1 Writing Format: Flash Fic!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! You lookin’ for this? It’s bingo time. This time its flash fiction so it’s my choice pretty much. So, I whipped up a little something for you. I hope you like it. Enjoy nerds! -Shadows.

Tony was no stranger to illness after he’d gotten the arc reactor. He was prone to infections and colds. Flu season was a nightmare he hated navigating. And you know what? He absolutely hated getting sick. He’d been told it was a huge weakness when he was a child. The lesson had been beaten into him. And sure, a normal cold or flu sucked ass, but it was so much worse after the arc reactor.

Most of the time Tony was able to handle the pain on his own. He’d get a cough and have a few breathing problems along with a fever, but it was manageable. Rest and some meds prescribed by his doctor normally did the trick. He was fine in a week, if not feeling just a little weak and tired for a while. It had never gotten to the point where he needed hospitalization.

And things generally stayed that way. He lived his life the same way he had since getting the reactor. He met the Avengers, they moved into the tower and they fought evil and aliens together. He somehow managed to start dating Steve. He dealt with it. He didn’t let his circumstances define him. 

Until one winter where things went downhill very quickly.

It was a few days after the first big cold snap of the season. The team had been out in the snow the day before fighting some anthropomorphic snowmen that Loki thought would be fun to place in Harlem. Tony had taken a hit and some snow had seeped into the suit. He thought nothing of it.

He really should have though.

One day later and Tony’s chest was sore and he’d developed a bit of a cough. Nothing much for concern. It was cold out after all. He just had Steve make him some of his famous chicken noodle soup and he’d be right as rain.

24 hours later Tony was rushed to medical with a severe chest infection and delirium from a fever of 102F. 

Steve didn’t leave his side. Not even for a second. Well, at least not until Natasha dragged him away to go shower and eat something other than medical food. The sight of the Black Widow physically dragging Captain America out of a medical room would have looked hilarious on any other day, but with Tony so sick it was just sad.

Tony spent his time in medical sleeping while hooked up to various medications to help fight the infection and reduce his fever. There were a few times where Tony woke up to Steve holding his hand and giving him comfort but he didn’t remember them. There were other times where the rest of the team came to visit or Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper would stop by to make sure Tony was healing alright. They all knew that Tony would be fine in the end. He’d proved quite impossible to kill, but that didn’t stop them all from worrying.

It took three days for Tony to become lucid enough to hold a conversation and the first thing he did, in true Tony Stark fashion, was hit on Steve. Steve just brushed it all off. He was just happy that Tony was on the mend and doing alright. He’d spent the whole time Tony was unconscious worrying about him. Tony was precious to him. He hated to see him hurting. Tony deserved to feel safe and well.

Tony was able to go back to their room a week later with strict instructions to rest and stay hydrated and to keep up with his medication. Now, in the past Tony would have fought a little bit with the doctors, but not now. He wanted to be better and well for his team. For his Steve. Plus there was no way Steve was going to let Tony do much while he was still recovering. And really, Tony wasn’t going to complain much about that. Supersoldier cuddled were the best kind of cuddles.

Tony would continue to have chest problems and be prone to infections and illness for his entire life, even after he managed to get the arc reactor removed. He would continue to have periods of hospitalization and sickness. But in the end, he fought like a champ. He had Steve at his side, how could he not?

The love they had kept Tony going even when his situation got him down. Tony was a fighter. He always would be. And Steve was right by his side, cheering him on day after day. 


End file.
